


Double Vision

by esm3rald



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Rewrite, Do-Over, F/M, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Genderbending, Girl-Who-Lived, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Mentor Snape, Slytherin Harry, Time Travel, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esm3rald/pseuds/esm3rald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds himself at King's Cross after being hit with Voldemort's Avada Kedavra. Instead of returning to fight though, he makes another choice. He wants to go back in time and relive his life all over again, to right all the wrongs in his past life. He knew that his appearance would have been different but he didn't expect to be a girl. Fortunately he won't be aware of it.</p><p>Sage Potter has been haunted all her childhood by visions of a life almost identical to her own, belonging to someone called Harry Potter, her apparently male counterpart. When she receives her Hogwarts Letter, she has a choice to make. Follow Harry's life and choices or change it so that she can have a better life than what Harry had. Do-Over Fic(in a way).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my new fanfiction. It will be a FemHarry/Severus and it will span all the seven books but since it's a do-over fic, there will be differences from Canon, since Sage will go out of her way to actually change things. Hope you like it.
> 
> This won't be a story about a FemHarry who knows everything and sees everything. The dreams will about the 'roads not taken' - during Harry's life - and that Sage will actually take. Sage and Harry are two different people because every choice in life changes and defines who you are but at their core, they are the same. Everything will come full circle in the end.

****

**Prologue**

_"I need a tidal wave_   
_come and wash away_   
_All the mess I made_   
_to make it right._

_Can I begin again?"_

**_Begin Again - Rachel Platten_ **

" _I've got to go back, haven't I?"_

" _That is up to you."_

" _I've got a choice?"_

" _Oh yes," Dumbledore smiled at him. "We are in King's Cross you say? I think_ _that if you decided not to go back, you would be able to . . . let's say . . . board a train."_

" _And where would it take me?"_

" _On," said Dumbledore simply._

_Silence again._

" _Voldemort's got the Elder Wand."_

" _True. Voldemort has the Elder Wand."_

" _But you want me to go back?"_

" _I think," said Dumbledore, "that if you choose to return, there is a chance that he_ _may be finished for good. I cannot promise it. But I know this, Harry, that you have less to fear from returning here than he does."_

_Harry glanced again at the raw looking thing that trembled and choked in the_ _shadow beneath the distant chair._

" _Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living, and above all, those who live_ _without love. By returning, you may ensure that fewer souls are maimed, fewer families are torn apart. If that seems to you a worthy goal, then we say good-bye for the present."_

**_(Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - 'King's Cross' Ch. 35. J.K Rowling)_ **

As Harry listened to those words, an idea started to take root inside his head.

"And if there was another way?" His voice trembled for a moment in uncertainty.

"What do you mean, my boy?" Dumbledore's gaze was focused on him, his expression showing his confusion.

"I could change things. Save Cedric from dying so young. And prove Sirius' innocence and prevent him from dying at the Ministry. Save Snape from Nagini. Stop Malfoy from becoming a Death Eater, stop you from dying. And Fred and Remus and Tonks, and Dobby and all the other people that died in this second war". He didn't know if something like this was possible but if there was a way to save as many people as possible, he would find it.

"Change things?" Dumbledore appeared even more confused. It was strange, seeing that expression on his face.  _He_ , who always knew everything with his extraordinary mind.

"Yes. Change past events, fix history so that the horrible things that happened this time around don't happen again. Going back in time. Like Hermione and I did to save Sirius in our third year, only not with a time turner this time. I mean, I'm technically dead, am I? So, it should be possible, going back so many years. My spirit - or soul or whatever - would simply go back to my old body. I could do everything right this time around".

And finally Dumbledore understood and smiled at him. The proud smile of a father towards a son, or of a grandfather towards his grandchild.

"Yes, I believe it is possible. However, I'm afraid that you won't be back in your old body".

"Why?" Asked Harry confused.

"You are going to be reborn as someone new. This means that you won't actually be aware of who you were. For all intents and purposes, the person who will be reborn will be someone different from who you are now, who will make different choices. Of course Fate will find a way for you to know what choices you need to change to create a better version of the life you have already lived, but that person will be someone else, someone that will effectively take your place as James and Lily's child, as the child of the prophecy. And I think that - since you're 'going back in time' exclusively to change things for the better - even your appearance will be different. Your body will take the form best suited for your purpose. You won't be Harry Potter anymore".

"I understand. But what does it mean 'the form best suited for [my] purpose'?" Harry asked. Now it was his turn to be confused.

"Let's take Severus and Sirius as an example. Severus despised you since the moment you entered Hogwarts for your uncanny resemblance to your father. Your appearance has clouded his judgment enough that he never realized what extraordinary person you really are. He has never been able to see past your father's face when he looked at you. And the same could be said for your godfather. He had often confused you with James, wanting to relive the years he had lost while in Azkaban. Neither of them has really seen you while looking at you, I'm afraid". Dumbledore finished with an apologetic smile. Harry knew that what Dumbledore had said was the truth but it still hurt. He understood what Dumbledore was trying to tell him though. "Since your main purpose is to save both of them, you - or better yet, the version of yourself that you will become - will have to make them aware that you're your own person, not your father." Dumbledore continued. Harry nodded to show that he understood. "Or they're not going to listen to me and everything will be as it has already happened. Got it.".

"Harry, are you sure you want to do this?" Dumbledore asked him one last time. "If you decide to go through with it, Harry Potter will be no more. Are you  _really_  sure about this?"

Harry thought about Dumbledore's words for a few minutes and couldn't help but ask a question that was eating away at his mind. "Even if I will not remember who I used to be, even if I will not be the person that I am right now, will I still be me?"

"In essence, yes. Everything that makes you  _you_  will remain. Your incredible ability to love for example, your compassion, your bravery, your loyalty, your ability to forgive. All these things will still be the same". Dumbledore replied with a smile.

Harry nodded in turn and said "Yes, I am ready. Just tell me what I need to do!"


	2. The Hogwarts' Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter I know, but the other chapters will be longer, promise! This one is more an introduction into the life of Sage Potter. Hope you like it anyway.

****

**THE HOGWARTS' LETTER**

****

She woke up with a gasp, the scattered pieces of a dream still playing on rewind in her mind.

It was about a letter this time and a hut on an island in the middle of the ocean. There was a giant man called Hagrid - Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - explaining to someone that wasn't her about the Wizarding World. She knew him, he was the one who had taken her to the Dursleys on a flying motorcycle the night her parents had been killed - and not died in a car crash like the Dursleys had told her - when she was little more than one year old.

This was just yet another dream among the myriad of dreams she had since she could remember. They were always about a boy named Harry Potter.

Sage and Harry had various things in common besides their surname. They were both Lily and James Potter's children, they had both spent their childhood with Petunia and Vernon Dursleys, they both had a strange scar on their forehead and they were both able to talk to snakes. Their personalities were rather similar too, though Sage was less impulsive and less easy to anger.

But that was where the similarities ended. First of all, Sage was obviously a girl. She was blonde where Harry was dark-haired. She had turquoise green eyes while Harry had light green eyes. Harry wore glasses and she did not.

And, while not exactly caring or loving, the Dursleys behaved better towards her than they did towards Harry. Maybe because she was a girl, maybe because she didn't look much like her parents. Maybe because she was a source of money for them. But maybe she needed to thank her dreams for that.

Until the age of six, she had been bullied by her cousin, forced to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs, to wear Dudley hand-me-downs and practically starved - exactly like what had happened to Harry - but unlike Harry, everything had stopped when she had been noticed by a Talent Scout and introduced to the acting world.

It had been pure luck that she had met the talent scout that day and yet not. She had had a vision that day of Dudley chasing Harry through the local park, playing 'Harry-hunting' like it was his usual, when Harry had ended up in a blind alley and beaten up because of it.

Thanks to the dream, Sage had known to avoid her cousin - and the park - at all costs that day and she had spent the day at the library - place she knew her cousin avoided like the plague - and that was when it had happened.

She knew that if she had not decided to do something different from what Harry had done, she would have continued to have the same life Harry had, with the Dursleys treating her as they always had done.

The Dursleys had not been enthusiastic at first about their freak of a niece being noticed in such a positive way but when they had realized that they could make money by this, they had immediately sized the opportunity and practically forced her to be an actress, without caring if she wanted to or not.

And - to tell the truth - she didn't want to. Sure, acting was fun, but what she hated was being the centre of attention, when all she wanted was to disappear into the background, maybe with a book in hand. But she hadn't had much of a choice. It was that or continued being treated worse than a servant.

So she had started with commercials and then she had landed a role in a miniseries and suddenly everybody in England knew her name.

From then on it had been a race from a casting to another, trying to land as many roles as possible to make the Dursleys earn more and more money. And since nobody could know the way she had once been treated by them because now she - and consequently the Dursleys - was on the spotlight on a daily basis, she had been given everything she would need to always appear pretty and perfect, giving everybody the illusion that she was living with a loving family and that she had the perfect life.

Since then, no more cupboard under the stairs, no more rags, no more starving - even if she had to comply to a diet because she couldn't allow herself to gain any weight - no more beatings from Dudley, nothing. On the contrary, she had been given a room, designer clothes, and she was always supposed to appear like a perfect, porcelain doll because  _'you can never know when you're going to appear in the magazines'_.

Of course her 'career' didn't exempt her from having to do chores. She was expected to cook and clean the house, mow the lawn, wash Vernon's car and all the other things that the Dursleys could think about giving her to do. She didn't mind so much though, since she had nothing better to do anyway most of the time.

She had been withdrawn from school and assigned a private tutor and since she didn't have any friends to hang out with - not that the Dursleys would ever allow her to have friends in the first place - when she wasn't busy with filming or casting - and it wasn't as often as one may think - she had days on end when she had nothing to do besides stay at home and go the library. And since after having read a book just once, she could remember everything about it thanks to what she liked to call her 'super-memory', she didn't spend there more than two hours every day.

It was thanks to her super-memory that she remembered with perfect clarity the first year of her life. One year spent with a family who loved her until they had been killed by some green spell casted by a man called Voldemort. 

Of course the Dursleys didn't know about this particular talent of hers and she had no intention of telling them. The Dursleys hated everything that wasn't what they considered absolutely normal and she was as far from normal as one person could be.

This was just one of the many examples that proved that she was not like normal people at all. Besides this, her ability of talking to snakes, the dreams and the strange things that tended to happen around her, she knew that she was not normal. And maybe what the dreams were showing her was actually the truth. She was a witch. It seemed impossible but it kind of made sense, in a strange sort of way. It explained everything besides the dreams themselves.

She took a look at the clock on her nightstand and realized that it was already eight o'clock. She needed to start making breakfast. At least now - as opposed to before she had started her 'acting career' - she was allowed to eat at the kitchen table with her supposed family.

She went down to the kitchen and got to work: scrambled eggs, sausages, bacon, toast and coffee. In about half an hour the components of the Dursley family joined her in the kitchen and the four of them sat around the table to have breakfast. Sage was allowed only a tiny piece of bacon, one buttered toast, a spoon of scrambled eggs and a cup of coffee.

A few minutes later they heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.

"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.

"Make Sage get it." Dudley protested immediately, his petulant tone grating on Sage's nerves.

"Get the mail, Sage." Vernon immediately said, not one to deny his son anything. Sage knew that it was completely useless to argue back so she simply nodded and got up from the table towards the entrance.

Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and - a letter for Sage.

She picked it up and stared at it, her heart beating hard and fast inside her chest.

She knew this letter, she had dreamt about it just last night. The same thick envelope made of yellowish parchment with the address written in emerald-green ink and no stamp.

Turning the envelope over, her hand trembling, Sage saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. The Hogwarts crest. There was no mistake now, it was real. All of it.

She read the address on the letter, slightly different from the one Harry had received.

_Ms. S. Potter_

_The Teal Bedroom_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

"Hurry up, girl!" She heard Uncle Vernon shouting at her.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon!" She answered back automatically. She had a choice to make. Bring the letter in the kitchen and pretend like she didn't know anything about Hogwarts so she could just wait for Hagrid to show up or hide the letter now and answer to it? What to do, what to do...

Once again she was at a crossroads but, unlike normal people, she knew exactly what was waiting for her if she returned to the kitchen with the letter in hand. She wondered for a few seconds what was better. Choose the known road or take another route and see what would happen? After a second hesitation, she hid the letter inside the pocket of her dress. Now, she just needed to decide what she was going to do about answering the school. Where was she supposed to find an owl?


End file.
